1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a full-function modularized assembly structure of a wheelchair, and more particularly to a full-function modularized assembly structure of a wheelchair, wherein the full-function modularized assembly structure has a simple construction, and may be produced in a modularized manner, thereby efficiently decreasing costs of fabrication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wheelchair comprises a main frame which is provided with a front wheel set, a rear wheel set, a soft seat cushion, a foot plate, and a push bar, thereby constructing the wheelchair. In general, when the distance between the rear wheel set and the front wheel set is longer, the stability of the wheelchair may be enhanced, and when the distance between the rear wheel set and the front wheel set is shortened, the user may operate the rear wheel set to travel forward easily and conveniently. However, the main frame has a fixed structure, so that the distance between the front wheel set and the rear wheel set cannot be adjusted, thereby decreasing the stability and operation of the wheelchair. In addition, the main frame has a fixed structure, so that the wheelchair is available for the user of a single size, and cannot be available for users of different sizes and statures, thereby decreasing the versatility of the wheelchair.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a full-function modularized assembly structure of a wheelchair, wherein the sided front module connecting members and the sided rear module connecting members may mate with the upper transverse tubes and the lower transverse tubes of different sizes and types according to the user""s practical requirements, thereby constructing wheelchairs of different sizes and specifications.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a full-function modularized assembly structure of a wheelchair, wherein the rear wheel axle of each of the rear wheels may be located at different horizontal positions, so that the distance between the rear wheel and the front wheel may be changed and adjusted arbitrarily, wherein the distance between the rear wheel and the front wheel may be increased for enhancing the stability of the wheelchair, and the distance between the rear wheel and the front wheel may be shortened, thereby facilitating the user operating the rear wheel to travel forward.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a full-function modularized assembly structure of a wheelchair, wherein the rear wheel axle of each of the rear wheels may be located at different vertical heights, so that the present invention is available for wheelchairs of different sizes.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a full-function modularized assembly structure of a wheelchair, wherein the full-function modularized assembly structure has a simple construction, and may be produced in a modularized manner, thereby efficiently decreasing costs of fabrication.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a full-function modularized assembly structure of a wheelchair, comprising:
a pair of sided front module connecting members each including a first insertion connector for insertion of an upper transverse tube, a second insertion connector for insertion of a lower transverse tube, and at least one front wheel locating screw bore for locating a front wheel; and
a pair of sided rear module connecting members each including a fourth insertion connector corresponding to the first insertion connector for insertion of the upper transverse tube, a fifth insertion connector corresponding to the second insertion connector for insertion of a lower transverse tube, and at least one rear wheel axle insertion hole for insertion of a rear wheel axle.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.